Goodbye, Gravity Falls
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: So, this is the end. The end of Gravity Falls.


**GOODBYE, GRAVITY FALLS**

 _ **Hi, dear readers! This is my first fanfic written in English! I wanted to do something special for the Gravity Falls finale and I thought about writing a fic where all the other cartoons say goodbye to the Gravity Falls characters and make a party for them. I'm also writing this for improve my English skills. Hope you like it. I'll publish the translated version of this fic for those people who can't understand English.**_

 _ **Read and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **(Dipper's POV)**

So, this is the end. The end of Gravity Falls. I thought this day will never come. I was always wondering what I would feel when the series was over, but now, I don't know… I'm feeling weird, like I've lost a part from me. We've just finished the final episode and I don't know what to expect now.

Our world, the place where we have done all the episodes will be closed for good. May be you, the _real_ people don't know this, but we the cartoons have a world similar to yours; a world where we can talk to each other. Behind your TV screens, there is a really huge wall that separates our worlds (we call it the "Fourth Wall"), and behind that, there's our world. There, we have a really, really, really huge building where all the cartoons with series still running live, and lots of "houses" with the size of regular mansions surrounding the building, all of them with the name of their respective series. Those "houses" are the sets in which all our adventures take place. The sets not look like much on the outside, but inside, there's a lobby, a cafeteria, lots of bathrooms (in our set they're fifteen, but the number oscillate depending the number of characters on each series), an utility room and behind the biggest door, is the world that was specifically created for the series. Behind that door in our set, is Gravity Falls; every single location we've been through the series is in there.

The process for doing an episode is not to read a script and memorizing the dialogues. When a person creates a world and characters to live on it, there is a connection between the characters and the creator, that connection consist in that the characters always do what the creator wants them to do. So, what is inside our creator's mind, we do it. He plans _all_ we are going to do on each episode and that information goes into our minds and at the moment of doing the episode, we know exactly what to do. He controls every single move we do during the episodes. Our creator has invented great episodes for us and we like working for him. After we finish an episode, we leave the set, clean up, change our clothes, go to eat and then, we return to our rooms at the building. All of this sounds pretty cool, right?

Oh! Guess I forgot to tell you about our voices. Well, it's simple; when a cartoon character is created, it doesn't have a voice yet until the voice actors have been chosen and the recordings begin. Once the recording is finished, the voices are already recorded in us and that will be the voice we are going to have for the rest of our lives… unless our voice actor leaves the show for some reason and we have to wait until a new voice actor comes to replace the previous one.

The day we finished the final episode of the program, Mabel and I had a special party for our 13th birthday in the series, because if we count it since our creation, we would be just three years old. That party wasn't like the one we had at the final episode; instead of a birthday cake, we got a pyramid of cupcakes with pink and blue frosting with the blue ones forming a number 13 in the middle. Each cupcake had a little shooting star or a pine tree as decoration on the frosting and I have to admit, they were delicious. The day we were going to do the final episode, I hadn't eaten or slept well; I was starving during the episode and was feeling very tired, but I had to convince myself not to collapse on the set while Mabel and I were been chased by Bill. I'm not saying that there wasn't food or we hadn't had breaks, we _had_ breaks (during the commercials), and there _was_ enough food for everyone, the problem was that a day before, during the night, neither Mabel and I could sleep because we were too nervous and sad about the finale, _what if something goes wrong during the making? What if the people don't like it? What will happen to us next?_ There was so much things in our minds that night, so we decided to look at Mabel's scrapbook for pass the time. Both of us got sentimental after looking at all the adventures we had during the series… and we cried. We cried like we've never cried before. We cried because we knew what it was going to happen the next day: our series was going to end. I guess that was the best. If the series continue, it'll become boring, and the fans would be disappointed, and that's something we don't want to occur.

We were seeing the photos at the scrapbook until we fell asleep. At morning, we could barely keep our eyes open, but we tried our best to be awake during the episode.

Back to the party after the final episode, after have eaten most of the cupcakes, some of the characters gave speeches about their experiences during the show and how much thankful they were to our creator, Alex. We can't thank him personally because if he discovers we can talk and think by ourselves, he'll panic.

We have to keep _all_ this World of Cartoons business as a secret, because if people find out there is a whole fantastic and fictional world in the other side of their TV screens, they'll never give up until the find the way of getting into our world and then, try to conquer it. Now you understand what I mean? I'm telling you this because I _trust_ you'll never, NEVER tell this to anyone.

I'm so nervous; we're only a few hours to start the broadcast of the last episode of Gravity Falls. I don't know which will be people reaction when they'll see it, and not less important: the reaction of our other cartoons partners.

God, time pass slower when you're waiting for something exciting to happen!

* * *

 _ **Well, dear readers, that was all for today. I hope you had enjoyed it, see ya till the next one!**_

 _ **Smoke bomb! (Much time have passed since the last time I said this).**_


End file.
